LAS VEGAS
by Raziel Soul Reaper
Summary: Iori y Kyo son premiados por sus esfuerzos en el KOF, Chizuru les regala un par de boletos para irse a pasear a las Vegas, pero al otro día se dan cuenta que el viajecito no fue nada conveniente... GÉNERO: YAOI IORIXKYO
1. Awake, nude… married

Capítulo I: EDIT

Awake, nude… married

Año 1999 dos meses después del torneo The King of Fighters…

**¡GENIAL! **– Kusanagi Kyo uno de los ganadores del torneo queda prendado de un par de boletos de avión, los mira tal como si en su vida hubiese visto algo parecido

Es una recompensa al esfuerzo realizado contra esos bastardos de N.E.S.T. – dice uno de los patrocinadores del evento

Si, aunque no tenía nada que ver con nosotros la euforia causó mucha algarabía en el templo – una voz conocida entra en la oficina – hay que ver la gente que se encomienda a los dioses a la hora de la hora hahahaha – Chizuru tapa con una mano su boca atenuando aquella risita

¡Muchas gracias! – el moreno se inclina, está feliz y decidido a llevar a su prometida al destino allí señalado – iré a decirle a Yuki de inmediato

Espera un momento – la mano de Kagura casi lo ahorca al jalar el cuello de su playera – a menos que le compres a tu noviecita el boleto temo que ella no podrá ir

Pero… ¿Por qué?, aquí hay dos boletos así que…

Te olvidas que alguien más ayudó en este caso – el dedo índice de la joven señala al fondo de la habitación donde una densa atmósfera rodea a un sujeto que está sentado con los brazos cruzados, la mirada fija en el piso, cuando alza el rostro un par de luces rojas centellean – Yagami Iori…kun – el espíritu sale del cuerpo de Kusanagi

Horas después…

¡Apúrate idiota! – Iori camina presurosamente al tiempo que insta a su acompañante que acelere el paso

¡No puedo ir más rápido! – urge Kusanagi cargando su equipaje

Si no hubieses traído tantas cosas inservibles podrías caminar más aprisa – exclama el pelirrojo y una lengua de víbora sale de su boca al pronunciar palabra

**Lo que yo empaque es mi problema imbécil**

¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunta Yagami enfadado

Qué, además de estúpido eres sordo

**¡BASTARDO!**

**¡DESGRACIADO! **–un zafarrancho se arma en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Tokyo, la gente pasa de largo frente a la polvareda donde solo pueden apreciarse manotazos y golpes con maletas, zapatos y todo aquello que sirva para causar contusiones severas

Ya en el avión…

Waaaa que bien, unas cuantas horas de descanso y después… A DISFRUTAR – Kyo está feliz, pese a su rostro vendado se aprecia una mueca de alegría

Quita tu trasero de ese lugar – al momento de la celebración una mano enyesada lo sostiene de la playera

Olvídalo me gusta mirar por la ventanilla – dice enfadado el chico de ojos avellana

Ni creas que voy a estar junto al pasillo todo el viaje, así que ¡ALEJATE DE AHÍ!

Quítame… si puedes – las venas saltan del cráneo de Yagami

Esas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para que dentro del avión comenzase otro encontronazo que dejó como saldo tres aeromozas con variadas lesiones tanto físicas como emocionales. Y al final de cuentas Kyo tuvo que sentarse al lado del pasillo al recordar que volar le provoca mareos, esto después de haber vomitado en los zapatos del pelirrojo en cuento el avión se puso en marcha.

Mientras tanto en uno de los templos más prestigiosos de Kyoto dos mujeres se divierten viendo a esos dos desde un espejo místico…

¿Onê-sama por qué los has mandado a ese lugar?

Esos dos necesitan una lección de convivencia, es tiempo de que olviden sus diferencias de una vez por todas –dice la mujer ataviada en un exquisito traje de sacerdotisa, su largo cabello cae en su espalda tan negro como una noche sin estrellas

¿Pero por qué precisamente a ese lugar? – pregunta nuevamente su hermana menor, los ojos de la otra mujer se entrecierran en un gesto de complicidad malévola

Porque – una pausa prolonga el angustia – **all can happen in "LAS VEGAS" hohohohoho** – rie y su risa resuena hasta las afueras del templo

Ya en las vegas…

Hace tres horas que el avión en donde viajaban los rivales a arribado, estos se encuentran en uno de los tantos hoteles del lugar, por la mañana el paisaje si bien es bastante llamativo no tiene la misma atmosfera de aventura que al anochecer; el moreno parecía niño pequeño desde el momento en que miró por la ventana y quedó deslumbrado por todos los anuncios, las luces de neón cubrían todo alrededor, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro y la diversidad musical dotaba al ambiente de una sensación de fiesta eterna y euforia contagiosa.

**¡Qué maravilla!** – exclama excitado y corre a la puerta

Detente – por segunda ocasión se siente morir al ser jalado por el cuello

**¡Suéltame Yagami idiota!** – Iori se muestra totalmente sereno – que no entiendes que quiero disfrutar, sólo tenemos dos días para divertimos, "Chizuru tacaña" – piensa para si

Vaya, te comportas como si jamás hubieses venido – un toque de elegancia mientras arregla el cuello de la camisa, la falta de respuesta a ese comentario le obliga a mirar a su compañero. Las mejillas sonrosadas del moreno afirman sus sospechas – ah –suspira – con más razón no puedo dejarte ir sólo

Pero… ¿¡qué!? – los ojos de Kyo se abren con molestia

Este lugar es bastante complejo y podrías perderte…

Acaso piensas que soy un estu… - un dedo en sus labios le obliga a callar

Solo sígueme y te llevaré a los mejores sitios de aquí – la voz y el porte que tenía Yagami en ese momento hicieron que el chico de ojos avellana no refutara nada, sabía de sobra que su enemigo conocía bastante bien Norte América debido a sus constantes viajes, así que decidió hacer a un lado la rivalidad y disfrutar de lo que Las Vegas les ofrecía al lado de un excelente guía

Toda la noche fue ir de fiesta en fiesta, de bar en bar, y de casino en casino. Si bien Kusanagi tenía muy mala suerte para los juegos de dados o ruleta Yagami se embebía en las cartas donde no perdió ni un solo dólar; las variedades de los clubes sorprendían a Kyo de todas las formas posibles y las hermosas coristas y meseras le hacen sentir excitado, aquellos enormes senos apenas cubiertos por algunas telas, los cuerpos bien formados, curvas que iban y venían de todos lados. Dinero y bebida corriendo por montones, la emoción de las apuestas o los complejos trucos de prestidigitación hacían que las horas pasaran rápido, lograban que el mas cuerdo perdiera la cabeza, la adrenalina fluía a tal grado que la locura invadía a todos y cada uno de los presentes obligándolos a destapar sus más bajas y diversas pasiones y una frase se repetía en todos lados de la cual nadie dudaba a los diez minutos de llegar a ese lugar: "Todo puede pasar en Las Vegas", frase que dentro de pocas horas sería una pesada carga para dos jóvenes japoneses que paseaban por allí.

Al día siguiente…

El sol entra por la minúscula rendija entre las ventanas, las pesadas cortinas de la habitación 207 del hotel "Black Jack" no dejan pasar la luz, el azul de sus telas deja casi en penumbra el cuarto, pero ese rayito que escapa de sus manos da directo en los párpados de un sujeto cuya blanca piel está expuesta hasta su abdomen marcado gracias a tanto entrenar en el dojo familiar; al sentir la calidez de la luz Yagami abre los ojos pero los cierra rápido posando su mano derecha al frente de ellos pues el sol hiere sus pupilas, después de acostumbrarse baja el brazo dejándolo caer a un lado de la cama donde encuentra un bulto tibio y delicado, lo toca. La piel es suave, la curva de la espalda es bastante pronunciada y al igual que su torso está descubierta permitiéndole disfrutar la textura; sonríe para sí "otra conquista Don Juan" piensa y siente como su compañera se da la vuelta. Iori mira el techo – un rato más – decide pasar momentos felices con su amante en turno pues no recuerda nada de la noche anterior.

Good Morniiiii – pronto esta a terminar la frase cuando después de dar media vuelta en la cama su brazo queda encima de quien está a su lado, su cara palidece al tiempo que quien dormía abre los ojos, se miran fijamente

**Aaaaaaah** – un grito al darse cuenta que quien tienen enfrente es el miembro del clan contrario, ambos se enderezan, sienten su torso desnudo y se tocan a si mismos, con angustia levantan las sabanas – **Aaaaaaaaah** – caen en cuenta que están desnudos pero eso no es lo peor, en su mano izquierda, justo en el dedo anular resplandece un anillo, lo miran se miran – ¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! **– todo el edificio tiembla ante tal reacción y tal como si fuese una película llega a su cerebro lo ocurrido la noche anterior

Flash back…

Tanto Iori como Kyo han estado bebiendo todo lo que les ponen en frente, un par de mujeres para cada uno los consienten como si fuesen príncipes, mucho más al pelirrojo pues es quien ha ganado más veces en el póker, Kusanagi se limita a mirar y sentir envidia de su compañero tanta que está dispuesto a hacerle pasar un mal rato

Te apuesto lo que quieras a que pierdes en la siguiente partida – dice con aires de vidente, Yagami lo mira de reojo

Apuesta lo que quieras, no perderé – a punto estaba de destapar su cartas cuando la mano de su acompañante lo detiene

Si pierdes te casas con la primera mujer que nos encontremos al salir de aquí – se miran

Y si yo gano… te casas tu

Hagámoslo – dice el moreno soltando su mano

Ya en la salida…

Muy bien, quedamos que la primera mujer que entrara al salir nosotros no es así – desafortunadamente para Iori la suerte es como una mujer, sensual, atrayente, pero traicionera y su racha de invicto terminó justo con esa apuesta. Los muchachos están en la mesa más cercana a la salida del lugar, desde donde puede apreciarse claramente quien entra y quién sale,; y para colmo de Yagami la primera en entrar es una mujer de aproximadamente 78 años, apenas y puede caminar por si misma

La que sigue – replica el pelirrojo, pero más le valía no haberlo dicho, una mujer de más de 120 kilos pasa la puerta, para su fortuna llega con su marido, un hombre igual de esbelto que ella. La llegada de las mujeres no es nada prometedor, ninguna lo suficientemente agraciada para los gustos de Yagami pero esto sólo hacia enfadar al moreno. Hasta que llegó una mujer mayor pero bastante atractiva, sólo tenía un insignificante defecto…

Hum, mira ssstá cassada… ya ssserá par la próxima – Iori se levanta tambaleando hacia la puerta

Lo que *hic* pasa esquetu res un cobarde *hic*, buscas pretextos porquesimplemente no shienes los pan *hic* lones para casarteeee – las palabras de Kyo apenas eran entendibles para un humano en su juicio, no obstante su acompañante se indignó

Tengo los sufrientes pantalones copra casrme hasssta cont…igo – esto último dejó en silencio tanto al moreno como a las acompañantes, ellas se asombraron un momento pero lo siguiente las dejó aun peor

Ja, comos i en verdad fueras capaz, mejor veamos a ver la que zzzige

Si, ya sabía que te harías para tras – Iori toma un trago de licor sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro – te da miedo

**YO NO TENGO MIEDOOOO** – se levanta de pronto – ¡vamos a casarnos! – un manotazo en la mesa

Si como no, yyaa quis *hic* ieras – antes que Yagami de otro sorbo a su bebida el moreno lo toma de la mano

Sss ahora el miedoso es otro – exclama cuando el pelirrojo trata de soltarse

¿Ah sí? – un apretón de manos mientras los pasos del ojiazul se aceleran hacia la salida – pss yo si me caso

Yo ambién – Las cuatro jóvenes se quedan paradas, confundidas y traumadas.

Como niños pequeños los rivales discuten todo el camino hacia la capilla más cercana, la gente que pasaba a su lado los miraba con morbosa curiosidad y entretenidos con el espectáculo

¡Cásenos! – gritan al tiempo y el juez los mira levantando una ceja

¿Están seguros? – pregunta seriamente

**SI **– ante una respuesta tan vigorosa el hombre aquel no dijo más y tiempo después comenzaron los votos, todo iba bien hasta que les pidió tomarse de las manos, se miran. Kyo sonríe en son de burla ya que al tratar de tomarle la mano al pelirrojo él la quito de inmediato

Cobarde – farfulle quedamente Iori frunce el ceño y con fuerza le toma la mano, Kyo corresponde apretando más… esperan a ver quién de los dos es el primero en dar un paso atrás

Kusanagi Kyo, aceptas a Iori como tu legitimo esposo, prometes serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para honrarlo y respetarlo amarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe – la saliva pasa con dificultad por la garganta de Kyo, mira de reojo a su compañero. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibuja en los finos labios de este último

**ACEPTO **– dice con fuerza, voltea y sonríe con aires de superioridad

Yagami Iori…

**ACEPTO** – ni siquiera deja al juez decir más

Por favor firmen el acta – ambos quedan estáticos, ahora es el pelirrojo quien sin más firma. Con coraje le sigue Kyo, no están dispuestos a ceder ante el otro. Tanto el juez como sus ayudantes están desconcertados ante tal comportamiento, y eso era raro dado el lugar en que se encontraban.

Bien – cierra el libro – ahora pueden intercambiar sus alianzas y besar a su esposo – uno de los "monaguillos" les extiende los anillos, que venían incluidos en el paquete nupcial. Y al igual que con lo demás, las ganas de no perder les hacen ponérselo el uno al otro.

Y ni se diga a la hora del beso, Kyo comenzó a acercarse, pero Yagami no se queda atrás y lo atrae con fuerza, y Kusanagi aumenta la intensidad acrecentando el abrazo y poniendo su lengua en acción. Cuando se separan jadean pero no dejan de mirarse a los ojos, lo que pasó después era un completo secreto, pues en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de la capilla todo recuerdo desapareció de sus mentes hasta la mañana siguiente.

Fin Flash back


	2. Points of authority

Capítulo II:

Points of authority

**¡Imbécil!** – se oye afuera de la habitación – ¿cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez – Yagami reprende a Kyo?

¿A sí?, pues tú tampoco pecas de inteligente, ¿por qué no dijiste que no?

Como si fuese a perder ante ti – una bolsa con hielo en su cabeza, la cruda realidad hacia su aparición pese a la angustia de esos dos en ese momento

Entonces no te quejes

¡Ah, claro! Y qué decimos cuando llegamos a Japón. ¿Qué creen, nos casamos nada más para no dejar?

Hum… – leves risitas se escapan de los labios del moreno

¿De qué te ríes estúpido? – las venas comienzan a salir del cráneo del ojiazul

Iori, Iori, para haber estado aquí muchas veces, como se ve que no sabes nada de este lugar – silencio dramático – esto es Las Vegas, la gente se casa y se divorcia diariamente. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir a la capilla y pedir la anulación del papel – un gran alivio se acuñó en los corazones de los dos rivales, pese a todo el moreno tenía razón y Yagami debía reconocerlo le gustara o no.

No obstante cuando llegaron a la capilla el juez simple y sencillamente se negó a darles el divorcio, los reclamos comenzaron pero nada; cual impávido soldado de plomo el casamentero siguió firme en su decisión. La razón, pues por lo mismo que había dicho Kyo con anterioridad, era tal la cantidad de matrimonios y divorcios exprés que se daban en aquellos lugares que se decidió obligar a las parejas a convivir un mínimo de dos meses y no había ley que las ayudase a lo contrario. No importaba la naturaleza del matrimonio así que, queriendo o no esos dos se habían echado la soga al cuello por ocho semanas completas y lamentablemente sus vacaciones "gratuitas" estaban por acabar.

**¡****ES QUE NECESITO SER BRITNEY SPEARS PARA QUE ME DEJEN DIVORCIAR!1** \- pregunta Kusanagi enfadado zarandeando al juez

Fue precisamente por ella por lo que se puso esta ley – dice y el muchacho lo suelta, justo a tiempo para ir a vomitar al sanitario pues la sacudida lo enfermó

La atmosfera de las horas siguientes fue bastante tensa, no podían hacer nada ya, todo estaba decidido y no les quedaba otro remedio que seguir casados, no obstante acordaron no decir palabra alguna, como dice el dicho "ojos que no ven…" para qué decirle a sus familias, es más los anillos quedarían escondidos en lo más recóndito de su equipaje; no los tirarían para recordar las cosas tan estúpidas que pueden llegar a hacer estando ebrios, sumado a esto está el juramento de no beber hasta perder consciencia. Contrario al vuelo de ida el regreso fue sumamente tranquilo, Kyo se sentó junto al pasillo e Iori en la ventanilla, mientras el pelirrojo leía el otro dormía para no marearse. Yagami voltea, estaban a mitad de camino y lo noche cubría el cielo en su totalidad, la luz de luna entraba por la ventanilla del avión iluminando a su adversario, el flequillo le caía en el rostro tapando un poco sus ojos. Las facciones infantiles que tenía el moreno en esos momentos le hizo mirarlo detenidamente, era la primera vez que observaba esa pasiva faz, igual a la de un infante dormido, lo que llamó más su atención fueron aquellas enormes pestañas; impulsivamente las tocó con las yemas de sus dedos, un gemidito escapa de la boca de Kusanagi, rápidamente se talla los ojos, le había provocado cosquillas, mas no despierta, se acomoda en el asiento del avión y sigue durmiendo sin saber que al momento de emitir ese ruido llegó a la mente de Iori un pequeño recuerdo de su "noche de bodas". Por sus ojos pasó como un flash la imagen de un Kyo excitado y gimiendo de modo erótico. Solo fueron unos segundos pero bastaron para hacerlo estremecer y no sólo de preocupación o arrepentimiento.

Aeropuerto de Tokyo…

Son ya las diez de la mañana en Tokyo, los jóvenes rivales bajan del avión, no voltean a verse en lo absoluto, algunos de sus familiares les han ido a dar la bienvenida y entre ellos está la odiosa y asfixiante novia de Kyo: Kushinada Yuki, la cual en cuanto lo ve se avienta a sus brazos besándolo con cariño y mostrando una melosa escena a la cual simplemente le faltaban las abejas volando alrededor, de tan dulce y cursi que era. Al mismo tiempo Yukari y Akane, hermanos de Yagami llegan junto a ellos, algo que le sorprende es ver a su padre avanzar a donde está pues jamás pasó por su mente que él lo fuese a recibir, su otro hermano Kaede estaba al lado del hombre aquel, pero más valía que Yagami-sama se hubiese quedado en casa, la razón

¡FELICIDADES RECIEN CASADOS! – una chillona voz llega a oídos de los rivales pero todos a su alrededor voltean – ¿qué se siente ser marido y mujer? – el color escapa de cada uno de los presentes al oír a Chizuru decir tales palabras.

Era de esperarse que los reclamos no tardaran en llegar...

**¿****Acaso son estúpidos?** – un puñetazo en la mesa de centro en un cuarto de hotel, lugar donde los clanes decidieron reunirse para discutir el preocupante asunto que rodeaba a los herederos del irracional odio – cómo es posible que hicieran una cosa tan… tan… - Bunmi-sama, uno de los más viejos del clan Yagami, reprendía a los chicos que no tenían las agallas ni siquiera para alzar el rostro

**IMBÉCIL** – grita Saisyu, Kyo solo mira de reojo a su padre y vuelve a bajar la vista – ahora qué demonios vamos a hacer – silencio absoluto, lo peor de todo es que no podían separarse por vía legal hasta después de un par de meses

No deberían preocuparse tanto – exclama Aoi, la prima de Kyo, todos voltean a verla con gestos de pocos amigos – simplemente no le digan a nadie, cada uno en su casa, que sigan peleando y ya. Si alguno sobrevive dentro de dos meses pues se divorcian y asunto resuelto

Pues yo opino lo contrario – la voz de Chizuru desconcentra a todos sin darse cuenta ninguno de ellos la chica estaba sentada en medio de Saisyu y Yume, padres de los recién casados. Y sin importarle las atónitas y asesinas miradas que le dedicaban los ahí presentes prosiguió – lo mejor será que ambos se vayan a vivir juntos – antes de reclamos continuó – así será más fácil decidir la superioridad de los clanes, puesto que se verán diariamente es obvio que acaban por pelearse, se conocerán y odiarán más que ahora lo que provocara que ese odio irracional se vuelva en odio justificado, y es eso precisamente señores lo que hará que la lucha vaya más allá de una simple rencilla familiar. Y no tendrán que preocuparse más, es seguro que en menos de dos meses tienen la cabeza de alguno de ellos en su pared como trofeo

Pero entonces - dos segundos bastaron para que Kagura huyera de ese lugar de igual forma como había llegado sin dar tiempo siquiera a que le preguntasen más.

No obstante al parecer las palabras de la joven sacerdotisa hicieron efecto en ambos clanes, en cierto sentido tenía razón un odio personal es un mejor aliciente para asesinar a alguien, como dicen "la familiaridad engendra desdén"; además de ello sería un justo castigo para que más adelante se dejaran de hacer idioteces de tal magnitud. Así que, después de casi dos horas de discusiones se acordó que los jóvenes vivirían juntos y para no dar ventaja a alguno de los clanes se convino que la residencia estuviese en las afueras de Kyoto en un lugar calmado con casi población nula e incomunicación parcial. De nada valieron las suplicas y los "ya no lo vuelvo a hacer" de aquellos que por sus lloriqueos parecían un par de chiquillos regañados.

Tiempo más tarde ambos se encuentran frente a su nuevo hogar, la placa del frente de la casa está vacía, es preciso grabar el nombre de la familia que habitaría el inmueble durante los próximos dos meses…

Kusanagi kasoku (familia Kusanagi) – exclama Saisyu entusiasmado

¡NO! – Yume le corta – el apellido del mayor es el que debe respetarse – dice poniendo la placa correspondiente, todos sudan una gota al ver lo bien preparado que iba

La puerta de la casa se abre, un inmenso jardín da vida a los alrededores de la residencia dos tipos son arrojados dentro de la misma junto con sus maletas, el sonido del portón al ser cerrado es lo único que se escucha, instantes después todo queda en silencio. Se levantan mirando la casa, era una mansión grande al estilo japonés antiguo

Te va a tocar limpiar muchos pasillos a rodilla – dice Yagami levantándose tomando su maleta

¿Yo? – pregunta Kyo sudando una gota – ja ni pienses que voy a hacerla de tu criada

No, mi criada no, pero si mi esposa – sonríe el pelirrojo de forma triunfal, mirando de arriba abajo a su contrincante – escuchaste a mi padre el mayor es quien fungirá como el hombre de la casa

Pe…

Nada de peros – sin dejarle decir más entra a la residencia, todo el lugar era tal que parecía transportarlos al Japón Feudal.

Ambos empiezan a curiosear por aquí y allá, a pesar de todo no estaba tan mal el lugarcito aquel, Kyo iba caminando como si nada, sus pies descalzos andaban los amplios tatamis y corredores de madera pulida.

**¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?** – como histérico grita señalando a la perpetradora de la morada, nada mas y nada menos que Chizuru Kagura…. Otra vez; pero no solo estaba dentro de aquel recinto, a no, también estaba colgando la plaquita fuera de aquella habitación

"Recamara matrimonial"

Decía el letrerito que por poco es reducido a cenizas por el moreno cuando lo vio, lo cual no pasó debido a que aquella cosa era de metal

Ne, Kyo-kun no deberías poner esa carita te saldrán arrugas – dice burlona la mujer de cabello largo mientras le aprieta las mejillas tal como si fuese un niño pequeño

¿Qué pasa aquí? – entra el pelirrojo con andar lento mirando a ambos, su "esposo" le señala aquel regalito de la sacerdotisa lo cual solo le hace poner cara de pocos amigos – Ni lo su…

Pues es la única habitación del lugar – tales palabras les hicieron quedar con la quijada hasta el piso – cada cuarto de esta mansión esta ya ocupado y tiene su respectivo letrerito para que no se pierdan, además es disposición de sus padres – si la quijada ya estaba abierta casi se la zafan al escuchar eso

**¿PERO COMO?** – preguntan al mismo tiempo

Jojojo digamos que fue una "pequeña sugerencia de mi parte" – silencio absoluto – bueno señores, chaito y felices bodas – como si fuese un fantasma la loca desaparece de ahí, esa mujer al parecer tenía un extraño poder de convencimiento

¡Maldita sea! cómo es posible que… y luego dicen que nosotros somos los idiotas – refunfuñaba el pelirrojo mientras acomodaba de mala gana su ropa en el espacio de ropero con su nombre, por toda la casa había letreritos de para qué era cada cosa y de quien. Una venita salta de la frente del ojiazul al ver el letrerito en el futón dentro del closet

"Úsese para dormir y xxxxxxxx"

Hum – un suspiro desde el fondo del cuarto, justo en el pequeño balconcito de la habitación, el moreno había estado muy calladito, meditaba todo aquello como si aun no se diera cuenta del lio en que estaban metidos, cuando Iori iba a decirle alguno de sus siempre útiles sarcasmos al voltear se encuentra con un muy bello panorama. El cabello de Kusanagi era acariciado por la suave brisa de la tarde, y esa expresión tan seria jamás la había visto en él, su atractivo perfil enmarcado por aquel paisaje natural y lleno de vida, sus ojos adornados con esas tupidas, largas y chinas pestañas, y aquella boca entreabierta de labios atrayentes y rojizos le hicieron por un momento dejarse llevar, se acerca al chico lentamente, sus dedos a punto de rozar ese cabello algo revuelto por culpa del viento, pero estando a escasos centímetros de tocarlo el menor voltea; con ojos de rendija y acusación le mira - Qué intentas hacer… imbécil – aquello saca al pelirrojo de siempre

¡HAZME DE COMER! – le estampa contra el piso al agarrarle de la cabeza y tirarle de lleno en él

¿Y yo por qué? – protesta Kyo

Porque tú eres la esposa así que atiéndeme – un portazo resuena en el pasillo mientras las pisadas largas y fuertes se dirigen al cuarto de baño, necesitaba calmar los sumos… y algo más.

A Kyo no le queda más que obedecer y no tanto por lo que haya dicho su compañero sino porque también tenía hambre, se acerca a la cocina y observa todo aquello sudando una gotita, en su vida había preparado un emparedado, mucho menos había cocinado algo que no fuese comida congelada para el microondas. Abre el frigo, toma un par de huevos y algo de ramen instantáneo para ver qué podía hacer con ello, pone a calentar un sartén, pero no se percata de la cantidad de aceite que vierte sobre el metal, y abriendo con dificultad el par de huevos un grito resuena por el lugar; de tal magnitud es el alarido que Iori sale disparado de la ducha, apenas le da tiempo de ponerse una toalla en las caderas, al llegar a la cocina suda una gota enorme.

Mientras el pobrecito Kusanagi estaba agazapado debajo de la mesa el olor a quemado de los huevos abarrota el lugar y el humo sale constante del sartén, Kyo se sobaba el brazo derecho.

Sal de ahí idiota – Iori apaga la estufa y jala al menor. Observa su brazo con quemaduras debido al aceite que saltó cuando arrojo el par de blanquillos dentro – tch – exclama con rostro serio y le lleva al fregadero, abriendo la llave de agua fría – ¿cómo es posible que en nuestros combates resistas las fuertes quemaduras, y huyas del aceite hirviendo han? – pregunta mirándole divertido, hasta que cae en cuenta de la carita del otro, tenía un gesto por demás tierno, sumando a ello un leve sonrojo de vergüenza ante lo que decía su compañero, y además porque al ver a Yagami de esa forma un leve cosquilleo había aparecido en su estómago, el agua que caía por el cuerpo del pelirrojo hacia un charquito en el tatami – yo acabaré de hacer esto – la grave voz del mayor le saca de sus cavilaciones mientras ve como su brazo es atendido por aquellas blancas y alargadas manos – hay pomada en el botiquín anda – dice mandándolo fuera de la cocina

El moreno no dice nada solo va como zombi hacia el botiquín, sacando la crema y untándosela en el brazo, baja las escaleras con cuidado, su rostro ya estaba más tranquilo, pasa junto a la cocina, necesitaba ir a traer los platos para poner la mesa, sólo y "sólo" porque el otro hacia la comida "como si le fuera a agradecer que me atendiera, por su culpa me quemé es un hijo de…" Kyo iba refunfuñando mentalmente cuando le detiene un espectáculo que jamás creyó ver, ahí estaba su rival semidesnudo preparando una comida que olía la mar de bien. Se asoma un poquito más, el ramen no era instantáneo además que tenía verdura y carne de cerdo, los onigiris parecían haber sido hechos por un experto, los músculos en los brazos del ojiazul se movían mientras hacia un par de bolitas más, el abdomen marcado era el fondo de aquel manjar, notaba la firme musculatura del contrario, la mirada que al principio se había concentrado en la comida ahora estaba perdida en ese cuerpo, los pectorales, los bíceps, tríceps, el masculino cuello y esa manzana de Adán, ese rostro que muchas veces apareció ante él con una mueca dura e inflexible estaba ahora relajado, incluso parecía disfrutar de hacer la comida, se dio cuenta que Iori no tenía su acostumbrado peinado, había sujetado su flequillo con unos pasadores para que no le molestara, y por vez primera vio por completo su rostro, sus ojos afilados, justo como los de un gato

**¡WAAAA!** – un cuchillo queda clavado junto donde estaba escondido, aquello le sobresalto

En vez de estar fisgoneando ve a poner la mesa – dice Yagami con una mirada fría – idiota – dice al pasar junto a Kyo para irse a vestir.

Cuando baja la mesa está servida, ambos se sientan uno frente al otro, en los cojines alrededor de la mesita.

Itadakimasu (gracias por la comida) – dicen ambos antes de empezar a comer, todo queda en silencio, cuando el moreno da el primer bocado se queda estupefacto, eso estaba por demás delicioso, la consistencia del ramen, el sabor del cerdo, la sazón era por demás exquisita, incluso podría competir con la de su mamá. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo para felicitar al cheff, se quedó calladito pues este mismo le dedicó una mirada tipo "si dices algo te echo aceite hirviendo"; solo se encogió y continuó comiendo. Al termina Iori le ordeno recoger todo mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto, solo se escuchaban unos ruiditos como si un ratón inspeccionara la planta alta, Kusanagi se preguntaba qué era lo que estaría haciendo su rival. Después de un rato sale de la cocina, con rostro triunfante por haber terminado de limpiar aquel desastre que el mismo había ocasionado.

Te toca dormir en el sillón – un par de frazadas se estampan en el rostro del menor

Pero… ¡oye no! – replica tirando a un lado las telas y camina decidido a su compañero – yo limpie toda la cocina, así que

¿Acaso quieres dormir conmigo? – pregunta Yagami con mirada penetrante, lo que hace que el otro se sonroje un poco y niegue – en primer lugar, la cocina la destrozaste tu primero y casi la incendias, tu labor era hacer la comida y no lo hiciste así que no estés molestando – un portazo en sus narices y sin decir más se va al sofá, acostándose ahí sin remedio.

Era pasada la media noche, pero la sed que tenía Iori no le dejaba dormir, con algo de trabajo se levanta y camina hacia la cocina, al pasar por la sala mira de reojo a su contrario, niega con la cabeza al ver que aquel hombre parecía un niño pequeño pues las sabanas estaban en el piso, su posición sobre el sofá era tal que cualquier contorsionista le hubiese envidiado, se acerca y le cubre con un par de mantas, al sentir como le cubrían el moreno se voltea dejando ver su apacible rostro el cual es acariciado por la luz de la luna, nuevamente como aquella vez en el avión un flash de recuerdos llegaron al cerebro de Iori, la voz de aquel muchacho, los leves gemidos que se escapaban de su boca, su rostro alumbrado por esa pálida luz de luna mientras la satisfacción cubría sus facciones.

Se aleja rápidamente de ahí encerrándose en el cuarto, olvidando incluso la sed que tenía.

Un olor extraño perturba la respiración de un joven que adormilado se talla un ojo y con su otra mano rasca su nuca mientras bosteza grande, de pronto la calma de la mañana se torna en asombro cuando se da cuenta que tal olor no es más que el de algo que se quema.

Sin reparar en nada sale corriendo hacia la cocina, pero se encuentra solo con un Kusanagi despierto y con delantal, está a punto de soltarse a reír cuando la voz del menor le corta palabra

A desayunar – un hot cake quemado cae sobre un plato, el rostro de Iori palidece al darse cuenta que su compañero habla enserio

Olvídalo, no comeré esa cosa – le levanta con el tenedor, el pan esta crocante, es más, esta echo cenizas de un lado

No me levante temprano para nada, no volveré a dormir en ese sofá – dice untando miel de de maple en sus propias panquecas – anda con miel ni te das cuenta que están algo quemaditos – da una mordida y su rostro se pone de mil colores – l-lo vesh… delishiosho – no obstante que tiene rostro de "quiero vomitar" no deja de masticar, Iori no puede aguantar más y comienza a carcajearse de lo lindo, incluso casi se revuelca en el piso del dolor de estómago que tenía por reír tanto

Jajajaja, c-cuando quieres eres gracioso – se agarra de la mesa intentando calmarse, pero cuando levanta el rostro ve un panorama en nada parecido a lo que imaginaba encontrar, el flequillo de Kyo caía debido a la gravedad al tener su cara agachada, sin decir otra cosa se levanta y comienza a ordenar todo, pero Yagami puede notar en ese rostro infantil una mirada de profunda tristeza – oye, idiota – se levanta y camina tras él – anda que no es para tanto, está bien que sabían feo pero no es para que….

**¡Cállate!** – la mirada del moreno estaba vidriosa – déjame en paz – dice empujándolo y caminando a toda prisa fuera de la casa, la sorpresa del mayor era tal que se había quedado estático, no creyó que se molestara así.

No tuvo otro remedio que asear la casa él solo, pues el moreno no volvió a entrar, y algo le contuvo para no ir por él y obligarle a punta de patadas a limpiar el tatami y los corredores. Habían pasado varias horas desde aquel accidentado desayuno, en sus manos llevaba las bolsas de basura, dejándolas en el bote fuera de la casa para cuando pasaran a recogerlas. Suspira pues por fin había terminado del aseo, miraba de un lado a otro, no había rastros del moreno, así que se aventuró al pequeño dojo que había detrás de la casa, nada. Y se dio cuenta de pronto que en toda la mañana estuvo pensando en donde andaría ese sujeto, lo cual le hizo rabiar.

Yo no tengo porque buscar a ese imbécil – farfulle molesto y anda hacia la casa con paso firme, pero algo le hace voltear a un lado del patio, y ahí, justo al lado del estanque de los koi, estaba un cabizbajo Kusanagi, miraba a los pececillos ir y venir.

Cierta culpa aparece en Yagami como un dolor en el vientre, sin pensarlo dos veces camina hacia su rival. Quien a pesar de escuchar las pisadas de alguien acercarse no voltea, sabe de sobra que en aquella enorme casa no hay nadie más que ellos dos.

Kusanagi – la voz del pelirrojo resuena en sus oídos.

1 Ese año lo de Britney aún no pasaba pero no le presten mucha atención


	3. ¡Odoroki! Ma no isshun

Capítulo III:

«¡Odoroki!... Ma no isshun »

« ¡Sorpresa!...Un mal momento »

\- Oye idiota te estoy hablando – al ver que el moreno no le presta la mínima atención se arrima un poco más a su compañero – al menos mírame no – dice poniéndose en cuclillas enfrente del menor, le obliga a mirarle tomándolo del mentón, notando sorprendido como los ojos del crio están rojizos, haciéndole saber que había llorado o al menos eso parecía.

\- ¡Déjame! – refunfuña Kyo dándole un manazo, desviando su rostro como un niño caprichoso – ¿por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más?

\- Tch, ¿todavía de que vengo a disculparme sales con eso? – por lo regular el pelirrojo siempre intentaba voltear las cosas

\- ¿Disculparte has dicho? – un tono sarcástico por parte del chico de ojos color avellana – ¿llamas disculparte a venir como imbécil llamándome baka?, eres un idiota – se levanta caminando molesto a la casa – ¡NI SIQUIERA DIJISTE UN "DISCULPA"! – la puerta corrediza es azotada, los koi nadan hasta el fondo del estanque al escuchar el ruido.

El rostro de Iori estaba más que sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba idiota en sus narices sin estar en mitad de una pelea, sin embargo, debía admitir que Kusanagi tenía algo de razón, tal vez esa no habría sido la mejor forma de disculparse. Se levanta caminando a la casa, quitando sus zapatos entra y va directo a la cocina pues todo el ajetreo le hizo olvidarse de probar bocado y ya eran pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde, esa casa era enorme, el aseo de la misma sumamente agotador; calienta un poco de soba que había quedado de ayer y preparo tortitas de atún.

De pronto escucha un ruido en la planta alta, en el cuarto con el letrerito de "cachivaches" se percibía movimiento, toca la puerta levemente con los nudillos

\- Ya está la comida así que…

\- ¡ALEJATE DE AQUÍ! – una gota baja por su cabeza, al parecer el niño seguía emberrinchado, se encoge de hombros

\- ¡Ja!, como si pensara rogarle para que baje a comer – farfulle Yagami con una vena de molestia saliendo de su cabeza.

Como si nada pasara se dispone a comer, además ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo solo, en su casa mientras que su padre arreglaba negocios junto a Kaoru, su hermano Yukari jugaba videojuegos y Akane se iba con sus amigas al centro comercial, así que haría de cuenta que no había nadie más que él. Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba, sobre un futon maltrecho un joven moreno intentaba no pensar en comida, lo cual le parecía por demás difícil pues el aroma de las tortitas de atún invadía la casa sumado a eso que a él le encantaba comer pescado.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, afortunadamente el pobre Kusanagi se había quedado dormido para no comer, pero el sonido de su estomago le despertó nuevamente, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en toda la casa, se levanto algo adolorido pues se durmió sobre uno de sus brazos, caminó como un gato hacia la puerta, la abrió con cuidado, se deslizó para hacer el mínimo ruido, pero de pronto siente como su pie empuja algo pesado, baja la mirada y se encuentra con un cuenco lleno de soba y algunas tortitas de atún, como primer reflejo ve hacia ambos lados descubriéndose solo, mete la charola cerrando rápidamente, estaba a punto de hincar el diente cuando se da cuenta que hay una nota debajo de los palillos.

"Kusanagi baka (el baka estaba tachado)

Desde mañana yo me encargo de la cocina.

Atte: Yagami"

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Kyo al parecer su enemigo estaba siendo amable y esa era la forma de disculparse, o al menos eso pensó hasta que se dio cuenta que había otras cosas escritas

"PD: Tu te encargaras de todo lo demás"

El gesto feliz del moreno cambio a uno de desmayo y sudó una gotita de resignación.

\- Bueno, al menos comeré bien – suspira y prueba el soba, aun estaba tibio, lo que le dio a entender que no hacía mucho que el pelirrojo lo había puesto junto a la puerta – o-oishi (sabroso) – sus ojitos brillan al probar las tortitas de atún comiéndoselas con singular alegría acabando todo lo que tenía.

Enseguida baja a dejar los trastos a la cocina, caminaba lentamente para hacer el menor ruido posible, más aun al pasar junto al cuarto del pelirrojo, se escabulle por la casa como un sigiloso gato. Pero de pronto un par de orejitas y cola salen, erizándose al tiempo que escucha como una especie de gemidito o quejido, con la cola esponjada voltea, se queda estupefacto cuando nota que sobre el sillón grande de la sala descansa un chico pelirrojo, no podía creer que Yagami estuviera durmiendo en ese incomodo sitio, y en verdad que era incomodo pues él mismo ya había dormido ahí. Mira a Iori y luego la charola.

\- Arigato (gracias) – dice con un tono bajito de voz y deja las cosas en la cocina, regresando ahora a la habitación principal para acostarse en el futon ya que hubiese sido una total falta de respeto quedarse en el trastero cuando su contrincante tan amablemente le cedió el cuarto al menos esa noche.

Los leves ruidos de las afueras de su casa le hacen entreabrir los ojos, sin percatarse de donde estaba se da la vuelta en la cama pero

\- ¡QUE DEM…! - antes de siquiera terminar la frase queda sobre el piso y las mantas enredadas en sus piernas, el pelirrojo había olvidado que estaba acostado en el sillón – maldita sea – rezonga levantándose para ir al baño, cuando pasa junto a la habitación principal se percata de unos ruiditos, parecían una especie de – ¿ronroneos? – se pregunta así mismo asomándose por una rendijita, además que el espejo de cuerpo entero que quedaba frente a la puerta le dejaba ver a la perfección lo que ahí pasaba, Kyo estaba completamente dormido, su semblante era tranquilo y como aquella noche pasada las cobijas estaban por todos lados menos donde deberían.

Niega y va a donde tenía que ir. Después de lo cual levanta las sabanas con las que durmió y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, un poco de pescado frito, tempura de verduras, algo de arroz al vapor y un poco de té verde recién servido, no le costaba nada preparar el desayuno, además así tendría todo el día libre, le gustaba salirse con la suya a toda costa y hacer que su rival limpiara la casa totalmente era por demás reconfortante. Sale con platos en mano preparando la mesa, pero tal como si fuese un gato en acecho al momento que el pelirrojo sirve el pescado frito sobre el platito de porcelana el chico ya estaba sentando ahí.

\- ¡Ohayo! - dice complacido mirando la comida sin prestarle tanta atención al chef – se ve delicioso – un manazo justo cuando iba a tomar con sus palillos el primer bocado

\- ¿No se te olvida algo? – pregunta con seriedad el mayor, juntando sus manos y haciendo una ligera reverencia al decir consabido "itadakimasu"

\- Eres muy serio, lo iba a decir antes que comenzara a comer – le enseña la lengua de manera infantil y empieza a almorzar – por cierto, gracias – dice de pronto y el otro le mira con algo de desconcierto – por dejarme dormir en el futon anoche

\- Ni te acostumbres, solo me quede dormido viendo la tele - farfulle Iori mientras comía, aunque Kusanagi sabía que en el fondo no era cierto lo que decía – gochisosama – dice levantándose después de terminar de comer, llevando los platos a la cocina – nos vemos en la tarde – mas tardó en decirlo que en lo que ya estaba a un lado de la puerta

\- Pero – el menor se queda con cara de "¿qué pasa aquí?"

\- Iré a caminar mientras haces el aseo – la puerta resuena al ser cerrada, Kyo se queda sentadito terminando de comer aunque algo desganado debido a que se quedó solo y no acostumbraba almorzar así, pues siempre había alguien acompañándolo.

– gochisosama – dice bajito y comienza a asear la casa.

Cada sitio fue debidamente sacudido y los pisos limpiados a mano, debido a los materiales debía ponerse verdadero cuidado en cada detalle, el moreno iba y venía como verdadera ama de casa, incluso a causa del polvo que por la construcción era más propenso a entrar a la casa se puso un delantal y un paliacate en la cabeza.

Después de varias horas se quitó la tela que cubría su cabello y cayó rendido sobre el sofá, de pronto escuchó unas risillas provenientes del pasillo y abrirse la puerta principal, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, su "esposo" llevaba del brazo a una mujer bastante atractiva, los rubios cabellos de ella daban hasta su angosta cintura, mientras el ceñido vestido delineaba perfectamente las curvas de aquella belleza de ojos grises a la cual el pelirrojo ni siquiera presentó, solo se limitó a saludar a Kyo con una sonrisa burlona y de inmediato se internaron en la recamara principal. Kusanagi estaba perplejo, todo ello le tomó desprevenido aun mas cuando desde la habitación claramente se podían escuchar unos gemidos constantes, si bien sabía claramente lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar no podía dar crédito, ese… bruto estaba teniendo sexo sin importarle que estuviese ahí, en la sala, escuchando todo, si bien podía salir no quería, no dejaría a Yagami salirse con la suya, y por algún motivo no deseaba irse de ese sitio, solo se sentó en el sillón mientras abrazaba un mullido cojín, agazapándose como un bebé. Intentaba no prestar demasiada atención a los ruidos y los sonidos de excitación, tararea una canción para sí mientras una espacie de furia le carcomía el inconsciente. Un par de horas tardó aquel circo, después del cual la mujer sale con una cara de suma satisfacción, y no contenta con ello todavía al caminar hacia la puerta le guiña coquetamente un ojo al moreno el cual solo suda una gotita y apretuja el cojín entre sus manos conteniéndose de aventárselo a la cabeza a la tipa aquella.

\- Eso sí relaja – la voz del mayor le hace salir de aquellos pensamientos vengativos, un ruborcito cubre sus mejillas al notar que ese sujeto salió con los pantalones abiertos, podía notar incluso un poco del rojizo pubis pues no llevaba ropa interior – vaya si que eres buena ama de casa – dice burlón bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja directamente del envase, su piel aun se nota algo brillante por el sudor. – tal vez te suba el sueldo – ríe divertido antes que el colchoncillo se estampe contra su rostro.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – un empujón que le hace retroceder, mira a Kyo de mala gana – ¿acaso piensas que este es un hotel para que traigas a cualquier mujerzuela? - los ojos de Kusanagi eran serios

\- ¡¿A ti que importa a quién traiga y lo que haga en esta casa?!, el que "tengamos" que vivir juntos no quiere decir que te tenga que pasar factura de mi vida privada, ¿o si?, yo puedo, y voy a traer a cuanta mujer quiera venir conmigo, te parezca o no – la voz autoritaria del mayor era grave y firme.

\- Tienes razón… - el moreno se separa – si a eso quieres jugar me parece bien – el chico de ojos avellana da media vuelta y sale de la casa azotando la puerta, pero regresa a los pocos segundos – ¡Y QUIERO COMER CUANDO REGRESE! - grita yéndose otra vez.

El rostro serio del chico ojiazul se torna alegre ante tales reacciones, aquel muchacho era por demás interesante y divertido, lo que le dejó algo intrigado es que vio en esos ojos avellana cuando le reclamó lo de la rubia un gesto muy diferente al enojo, más bien parecía algo… celoso. Aunque claro eso no podía ser, en primera porque ambos eran enemigos, y lo más importante eran hombres, pero aun se preguntaba qué diablos era lo que había pasado aquella noche de bodas en el hotel Black Jack.

La puerta corrediza se desliza dando paso a unos sigilosos pies, que con cuidado se quitan el estorboso calzado dejándolo en el guenkan, la persona que había llegado estaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pues el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana y no sería pertinente que despertara a ese pelirrojo molesto e insoportable. No podía quejarse, su novia se portó de maravilla esa tarde, y aprovecharon que los padres de la muchacha estaban fuera de la ciudad, pero obviamente no podía quedarse a dormir con ella aunque eso era lo que deseaba.

\- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar han? – la voz al fondo de la habitación le eriza la piel al chiquillo que es pillado al ir de puntitas directo al baño

\- ¿Quién fue el que dijo que no tenía que pasar factura de su vida privada? – dice Kyo arqueando la ceja con mirada altanera, Yagami al ver ese gesto se levanta del sofá, y Kusanagi da cuenta que el mayor traía puestos unos lentes de lectura, lo que le hacían ver bastante… ¿atractivo?, se pregunta así mismo mientras el otro queda frente a él

\- Me vale un soberano comino lo que hagas con tu vida privada, pero tú lo dijiste esta casa no es hotel y hay horas de llegada – su dedo queda sobre el pecho del menor señalándole de modo acusador

\- De acuerdo – eso deja al ojiazul algo intrigado, era extraño que su contrincante cediera tan fácil – pero – ahí estaba, ya sabía que no le iba a salir de gratis – tu no traes a nadie a la casa y yo

\- ¿QUÉ? – antes de que siquiera terminase la frase es interrumpido, los ojos del moreno se ponen de rendija y le mira

\- Si no te gusta no te quejes – camina al baño – por cierto mañana viene mi novia así que espero que traigas a tus "amiguitas" temprano porque voy a necesitar la recamara – cierra la puerta dejando al otro a mitad del pasillo con un gesto entre confuso e idiota.

Al día siguiente la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, tal parece que sin darse cuenta se estaban turnando la habitación pues Iori durmió en la recamara, y mientras el moreno comenzaba el temprano aseo de la casa el pelirrojo preparaba la comida

\- Hermana – la voz de la mujer que miraba por el espejo mágico la vida de esos dos estaba algo cabizbaja – esos dos están muy tranquilos, pensé que habría más acción – suspira haciendo circulitos sobre el cristal del espejo – ni siquiera el cebo de ayer resultó – su vocecita contrastaba con el pucherito de desilusión en su gesto

\- Shinpainai imôtô (no te preocupes hermana) – los dedos finos de la mujer se deslizan por aquellos largos y negros cabellos, acariciándolos y peinándolos con suavidad – esos dos son un par de tercos, pero te aseguro que desde hoy, te divertirás mucho jojojojo – la risa característica de la mujer hace que su hermana sonría también y mire expectante, esperando que lo que decía la mayor fuese cierto

A su vez en la mansión dos chicos seguían jugando a la casita pues no tenían opción, como si nada desayunaron, Yagami estaba aun desconfiado de lo que le dijo el moreno el día anterior, ¿acaso se atrevería a llevar a su noviecita? ¿Y qué era eso de que necesitaría la recamara?

\- ¿Qué me vez? – pregunta el chiquillo a su compañero pues este no dejaba de mirarle mientras desayunaban

\- Solo me preguntaba cuando se te quitará la cara de idiota que tienes – sonríe triunfal mientras la vena salta de la cabeza de Kyo

\- Seguramente cuando a ti se te quite lo feo y estúpido – dice mientras engulle un gran bocado de arroz, los palillos son partidos a la mitad por la fuerza que el pelirrojo empleó al tomarlos, y por primera vez tal parece que su contrario le había ganado pues no refutó nada, se dedicó a comer lo que restaba del desayuno – oye ¿y el pescado frito? – pregunta el otro levantando el pedazo de carne roja

\- No pienso comer pescado frito todos los días, ya se terminó así que come eso, es carne de res y sabe deliciosa

\- Pero no me gusta – la carita de Kyo era por demás tierna mientras jugaba con el guisado en el plato – quiero pescado – Iori niega repitiendo que se terminó – pues ve a comprar – refunfuña

\- No soy criada ve tu si quieres – come su tira de carne, abre un ojo y nota el pucherito en el rostro de Kusanagi mientras su barbilla estaba sobre el borde de la mesa – mañana toca ir de compras, así que aguántate hoy y comete eso – le urge el pelirrojo – si no comes me meteré a la habitación cuando tú y tu noviecita estén fornicando – ante tales palabras Kyo se pone blanco y come todo de golpe, pero Yagami ni siquiera se imaginó eso, es mas esperaba que lo de la novia fuese una broma, pero ese comportamiento por parte de su adversario había confirmado todo lo contrario.

Y lo peor pasó unas horas después cuando la susodicha visita llegó a la casa, Yagami estaba en la sala leyendo un poco, por algún motivo no quería entrenar, esos días los tomaría como unas merecidas vacaciones, después de hace algún tiempo estaba libre de los ojos de reproche de su padre, los reclamos de sus hermanos, las odiosas intervenciones de su escolta y de cada orden del clan. Pues aunque era el que por ahora llevaba la batuta del mismo solo lo hacía en cuanto a las peleas y en los eventos en que tanto la familia Yagami como la Kusanagi estaban presentes.

La puerta de la casa es tocada con insistencia, algo que le desconcertó un poco pues no se suponía que nadie pasara de la verja del jardín sin ser invitado, no le queda otra que levantarse y abrir, su ceja se arquea mientras el rostro de la joven frente a él se sonroja un poco, la chica le saluda con algo de timidez, la cual sin duda era fingida pues aquella pegoste no conocía la vergüenza, era un lobo disfrazado de oveja y eso lo sabia el pelirrojo mejor que nadie. No obstante sin decir nada la deja pasar, y cuando Kyo escucha la voz de la mujer baja tan rápido como un rayo, una opresión en el pecho del mayor se hace presente cuando de la nada su enemigo la besa. Iori aprieta un puño y acomoda sus gafas de lectura alejándose de ahí, y sentándose en el sofá individual para continuar leyendo.

\- Ven deja "enseñarte" la casa – dice Kusanagi al oído de la joven de un modo tal que el ojiazul sabe a la perfección que lo que menos va a mostrarle es la casa, y en cuanto él la toma de la mano, Iori le toma a él del hombro

\- Váyanse a un hotel si tantas ganas tienen – la autoritaria voz del mayor les hace voltear pero el hombre ni se inmuta como si nada mantiene la vista fija en esas pupilas avellana

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso? – Kyo quita esa mano de su hombro con un gesto de molestia perceptible – ella es mi novia y esta es mi casa también – se le para enfrente con rostro serio

\- ¡Ella será muy tu novia pero yo soy tu… - de pronto todo el lugar se queda en silencio y las palabras se quedan en la garganta del pelirrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir – yo soy tu superior y debes obedecer – eso ni él se lo creyó pero sin decir más camina a la recamara y se encierra ahí.

Después de tal escenita no supo nada, solo escucha como la puerta principal es abierta y la pareja sale de la casa, la reja principal se cierra detrás de aquellas siluetas, un amplio suspiro escapa de su boca mientras se preguntaba qué demonios había sido todo eso, enciende un pequeño reproductor que tenían en la habitación, una de sus canciones favoritas de Kunihiko Yasui se escucha y él se echa sobre el futon. No tenía la menor idea del por qué se comportó tan estúpidamente, como si sintiera celos de verles juntos, del como Kyo la trataba y le sonreía de esa manera, una gota baja por su cabeza sintiéndose por primera vez como un soberano estúpido e imbécil. Además era cierto, qué derecho tenía él para pedir que hicieran "eso" en otro lugar cuando fue el primero que había llevado a esa mujer a la casa, recordó también el gesto de Kyo, se notaba algo triste, lo comparó con la carita que tenia aquel día en el estanque, y en el sofá, de pronto se vio inmerso en los recuerdos. Un sinfín de momentos al lado de ese chiquillo odioso e infantil, recordó también el primer día que lo vio en la recamara principal, los deseos de que sus dedos se perdiesen en ese cabello castaño, el sutil aroma a cereza que desprendía después de bañarse, su piel era bastante suave, lo recordaba pues varias veces le había rozado en las batallas, como chocaban sus cuerpos, o el fuego que en conjunto centelleaba como fuegos artificiales, chocando llama a llama, y sin saber cuándo ni cómo el recuerdo claro de aquella noche de bodas llegó a su cerebro.

Cómo ambos entraron a dicha recamara después de la boda, todo comenzó con ese primer beso, pasional, profundo, excitante y caliente, si esa era la palabra que mejor definía ese beso: caliente. Al igual que sus cuerpos que se deseaban, como imanes se atraían, la lengua del moreno le parecía un exquisito y exótico manjar, pues intentaba contener a la suya, como si quisiera domar al pelirrojo en esa lucha de besos franceses.

El sonido de la ropa al ser quitada de manera salvaje, pero desde un principio el que había dominado aquel jueguito sexual fue Yagami, no solo porque era el mayor, sino porque al parecer sin darse cuenta era el que más excitado estaba, los eróticos gemidos graves de Kusanagi le erizaban la piel, sus manos recorriendo ese abdomen, el masculino pecho por donde sus dedos nadaban como peces en el mar, tan libre y placenteramente, las pequeñas pero duras elevaciones que le hicieron tropezar, y las cuales apretó con dos dedos mientras sentía las manos del moreno tocar su piel, pero no eran toques suaves como los de una mujer, sus manos eran firmes y le acariciaban sin miedo, ni siquiera se inmutó al sentir el sexo del otro erguirse entre sus dedos, al contrario lo tomo firmemente masturbándole, escuchando jadear al menor quien intentaba besarle para ahogar esos quejidos placenteros.

\- ¡Hm! – un sonido sale de la habitación principal de aquella casa compartida, en tanto que la mente del habitante sigue concentrada en cada detalle, el exquisito sabor salado del sudor de su amante, el aroma de la excitación, y la estreches, ¡dioses! Era tan estrecho, le costó trabajo entrar, pero valía la pena el esfuerzo al sentir ese lugar cálido, mullido, los pliegues le hacían sentirse cada vez mas excitado, las contracciones de aquella pequeña entrada, solo notaba entre nubes como el moreno se aferraba a la cama con fuerza, mientras el besaba la amplia espalda, mordiendo el hombro y guiando una de sus manos al falo que erecto pendía esperando las atenciones – ¡ah! – un nuevo gemido profundo y varonil que fue opacado por la música al igual que se escondía tras ella el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

\- Yagami idiota… - la voz de Kyo intentaba sonar serena pero no era posible, pues después de la escenita la chica no quiso acostarse con él, y con toda razón, Yagami rompió de tajo la atmosfera romántica, no le quedo más que dejarla en casa y él regresar.

Como energúmeno caminaba directamente hacia la habitación principal, escucha esa canción y se enoja más, seguro el desgraciado ese estaría campante y enconchando en el futon como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- ¡Ngh! – un leve gemido detiene su brazo cuando estaba a punto de correr la puerta, en tanto sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y su piel se eriza, quedando estático y pálido.


	4. Chizuru no seppuku settoku sakusen

Capítulo IV:

«Chizuru no seppuku settoku sakusen, kokoro no madoi»

(La estrategia de persuasión de Chizuru, la confusión del corazón)

Frente a él un excitado pelirrojo yacía en el futon masturbándose de forma tal que en verdad se veía que lo estaba disfrutando, un choque eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo del moreno al notar esa escena, su rival tenía un gesto que jamás creyó poder ver en él, sus ojos entrecerrados miraban su sexo que se friccionaba entre ambos brazos pues estos formaban una cruz en su pelvis haciendo que el pene se frotara contra las muñecas a cada lado, su cadera se movía a un vaivén tal que parecía como si estuviese embistiendo algo, su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar sonidos placenteros, tan sensuales y eróticos a la vez pues su voz grave dotaba a cada uno de profundidad y seducción. Kyo traga saliva pero no deja de observar, era algo que sabía que estaba mal pero por más que su conciencia le decía "cierra la maldita puerta y vete" su subconsciente le obligaba a quedarse, no solo porque era algo prohibido sino porque era más que nada atrayente.

Él jamás pensó que Yagami pudiese masturbarse de esa forma, era tan diferente, él solo usaba su mano para subir y bajar por su sexo y nunca probó nuevas cosas, pero se veía a simple vista que su compañero tenía una gran experiencia; casi sale sangre de su nariz cuando Iori deja ver en totalidad su sexo, se veía bastante firme, lo cual lo sorprendió pues para el tiempo que llevaba haciendo eso él ya hubiera terminado, darse cuenta de ello le hizo sonrojar.

\- Mmm.. – otro gemido que le hace salir de sus pensamientos, ahora las manos de Yagami rodeaban su falo y sus caderas embestían aquella pequeña cueva que construía con sus dedos, solo miraba como entraba y salía el endurecido glande de ese lugar. De pronto siente una opresión en su pantalón, se sonroja mas al sentir como el ya estaba totalmente excitado, pero antes de otra cosa escucha un gemido más fuerte y largo que los otros. El semen goteaba sobre la sabana debajo de Iori y su sexo poco a poco retomaba su tamaño y textura normal, el pelirrojo se sienta y Kyo puede notar como su abdomen baja y sube con rapidez. El ojiazul no tenía idea de que era observado pues pensó que al irse con aquella chiquilla estúpida el otro no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, así que como si nada toma la sabana y camina directo a la puerta. El moreno intenta caminar pero su entrepierna le dolía, sin embargo no podía dejarse ver así, porque probablemente se burlaría de él y después le intentaría dar una paliza, o algo por el estilo, pues ahora al vivir con Yagami se dio cuenta que todo era impredecible en él. Con gran esfuerzo se metió a la puerta contigua donde estaba la pequeña biblioteca de la casa. Solo escucha el andar de Iori de un lado al otro, mientras Kusanagi sin poderse resistir más se sentó frente al escritorio de la alcoba y tomando uno de los pañuelos comenzó a masturbarse. Intentó pensar en varias cosas, algunas escenas de películas para adultos que había visto, algunas revistas, chicas desnudas, incluso intento pensar que estaba con Yuki, pero por más esfuerzos que ponía no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de aquel rostro invadido del placer, los gemidos de Yagami, los movimientos de su pelvis. Gime bajito para no revelar su presencia en la casa al tiempo que el pañuelo se oscurece al estar humedecido por su semen. Se sentía algo extraño y culpable por masturbarse pensando en su contrincante.

Después de unas horas cuando estuvo seguro que su compañero estaría dormido decidió salir de su escondrijo, camina de forma sigilosa, la puerta de la recamara principal está un tanto corrida, observa por la rendijita y se da cuenta que su rival ya se encuentra dormido, puede notar que descansa como un bebé, sus facciones son suaves y relajadas.

\- Oyasumi – le dice bajito y se va a la sala a recostarse.

Al otro dia…

\- ¡Levántate! – un almohadazo en el rostro del moreno le hace abrir los ojos – es tarde, ya está el desayuno y hoy tenemos que ir a por la despensa – la voz de Yagami le hace levantarse de un salto

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – pregunta Kyo notando entre los brazos del mayor una sabana

\- ¿Qué te importa? – aun de reojo el moreno pudo notar un cierto rubor en las mejillas del otro, claro esta que el pelirrojo se volteo rápidamente para que así menos pudiese notarlo. – levántate ya o saldremos tarde – va y mientras el menor desayuna él se dispone a lavar la sabana que ensució el día anterior no podía dejar que el moreno notara eso.

Después de un par de horas, y de que Yagami estuviese presionando a Kusanagi cada cinco minutos, pudieron salir de la casa, la tienda de comestibles no estaba a más de veinte minutos caminando a paso lento, y debido a que ambos eran fuertes no les costaría cargar un par de bolsas así que decidieron irse apie en vez de usar alguno de los coches.

\- ¡Apúrate! – la voz del pelirrojo resuena por la calle, el iba a paso rápido pero debido a que estaba acostumbrado a ello no era ningún problema, no obstante el moreno iba a marchas forzadas si bien tenia condición física bastante buena no podía seguirle el ritmo de caminata a su compañero. El cual solo por fastidiarle más aumentaba el paso a cada momento. Mucha gente que pasaba al lado de ambos hombres quedaba con una sonrisa en sus rostros pues era bastante divertido verles joderse la existencia por cualquier cosa. Ya en el supermercado las cosas no mejoraron – agarra el carrito

\- ¡¿QUE?! – una gota por parte de Kyo – te dije que no la haría de criada, además tu cocinas, así que tu…

\- Por eso mismo, yo cocino, yo escojo, tu llevas – la lógica del mayor siempre le hacía ganar de una u otra forma se las arreglaba para que lo que él dijese se llevara a cabo

\- No te olvides del pescado – dice Kusanagi empujando el carrito, el pelirrojo ponía y ponía cosas en el, y en tanto el chico de ojos avellana intentaba decirle cualquiera cosa el otro solo lo callaba – Quiero galletas – una negativa por parte de Iori – ¡No es justo! Tú te llevas lo que quieres y no me dejas escoger nada – el moreno se comportaba como niño pequeño que era cuidado por su pelirroja niñera, se veían un tanto adorables haciendo las compras juntos, muchas chicas les miraban atentas, eso no le agradaba mucho que digamos al mayor pues odiaba ser el centro de atención. De pronto el sonido de una hoja que se desgarra se escucha en el lugar

\- Toma – la mano extendida del ojiazul con un pedazo de la lista de víveres – vete por allá y procura comprar lo de la lista, te espero en la caja en veinte minutos

\- Pero…

\- En veinte minutos – el moreno estaba confundido, Iori se veía algo molesto, observa la hoja, no era mucho, papel higiénico, algo de verdura, puerros, soba. Estaba enfocado en leer la lista hasta que unas risillas de complicidad le hicieron voltear, a unos cuantos pasos de él unas estudiantes de bachiller le miraban curiosas, fue entonces cuando supo lo que había ocurrido, seguramente Yagami se dio cuenta de cómo les miraban y era más que suficiente para enojarlo, lo que menos resistía el ojiazul era que se rieran de él. Suspira pesadamente y se va a hacer sus compras.

\- Ese idiota – cuando ya solo le faltaba comprar un paquete de soba se da cuenta que en la lista no hay pescado – le dije que comprara pescado – una idea atraviesa la mente del joven de ojos avellana – iré a comprarlo yo, no pienso comer de esa carne desabrida y grasosa y… - seguía refunfuñando hasta que se queda paradito detrás del estante de sopas enlatadas, ahí, comprando el pescado, eligiéndolo de forma cuidadosa estaba Yagami. El cosquilleo de la noche anterior apresó el estomago de Kyo quien sin decir nada se va a la caja esperando a su compañero que no tardo más de lo acordado, Iori no le dijo nada solo se limitó a pagar, Kusanagi no tuvo que desenfundar ningún yen de su bolsillo e incluso cuando se atrevió a tomar un paquete de goma de mascar de la estantería próxima este le fue arrebatado por el pelirrojo y pagado también.

Ambos salen del supermercado con bolsas llenas de despensa, el camino a la casa esta vez pareció corto, tal vez porque era de bajada o porque Yagami caminaba como lo haría normalmente sin intentar hacerle enojar, el viento del mediodía era suave y refrescante, pasaban al frente de algunas casas y gente que iba y venía por las calles pero el silencio reinaba entre ambos, no sabía que decir, con que empezar una conversación, y justo cuando Kyo estaba por abrir la boca, la amplia puerta de madera que daba al patio de su casa se encuentra ante ellos, abren y entran. Ese tipo de situación le hacían sentir un tanto excluido o ajeno a todo a su alrededor.

\- Y-yo

\- Ve a asear el patio yo acomodaré esto – la voz grave del mayor le hace callar, como perrito regañado sale de la casa y comienza a limpiar el patio ¿qué había hecho para que Yagami estuviese así? No lo entendía pero deseaba saberlo, de por si era bastante pesado tener que vivir con él y de esa forma era aun peor. – Koneko (gatito) – Kusanagi voltea al escuchar aquel sobrenombre y un paquete de goma de mascar le da directo en la frente, pero logra tomarlo antes que caiga al suelo, mira hacia donde el pelirrojo y este había dado la vuelta ya

\- ¡ARIGATO! – dice sin saber a ciencia cierta si el otro le escuchó o no, sonríe y come aquella golosina con un rostro feliz.

Tiempo después un aroma delicioso salía de la cocina, pues esta daba al jardín trasero y desde el estanque de los koi podía percibirse lo que se estaba cocinando, era un aroma bastante peculiar, muy familiar, era pescado, si podía notarlo a kilómetros de distancia, era pescado y olía también a verdura. Llego corriendo hacia el comedor donde ya estaba preparado todo, sus ojitos brillaban emocionados, era tepanyaki de mariscos con pescado asado, soba, y té verde. Se sentó a la mesa donde ya también estaba el pelirrojo y después de dar gracias por la comida empezaron a comer.

\- Mañana comeremos pollo teriyaki – dice Yagami con calma mientras llevaba a su boca un trozo de pimiento rojo

\- Está bien – responde el chico de ojos avellana, su rostro se veía alegre y le sorprendió que no saliera con el clásico "quiero pescado" solo se dedico a comer sin darse cuenta que toda la atención de un par de ojos azules estaba sobre él. - ¡gochisosama! – después de terminar de comer sin refunfuñar Kyo comenzó a levantar los trastes

\- Te compraré un delantal para que te veas más mono – dice el pelirrojo en tono burlón para hacer enojar al otro

\- Pues no sé si me veré mas mono pero, me serviría porque mi ropa se ensucia mucho cuando limpio – tal respuesta tan fresca por parte del otro le hace quedarse aun mas desconcertado, se va a la sala pero de reojo observa todo lo que hacia Kusanagi.

Y mientras los días pasaban las actitudes del moreno hacia su rival eran cada vez más amables, como si estuviese haciendo lo posible para que no hubiese discusión entre ellos, a cada sarcasmo una palabra amable, a cada insulto un suspiro que cortaba toda posibilidad de seguir molestando.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella sorpresiva boda, y las cosas seguían normales, monótonas.. e incluso a veces aburridas, al menos para dos mujeres cuya cordura estaba a punto de desbordarse porque el par que vigilaban nomas no les daban diversión.

\- One-chan esto es aburrido – la mimosa voz de la hermana menor se deja escuchar por el templo, mientras una venita escapa de la cabeza de la mayor que estaba que echaba chispas

\- Ese par son unos… – de pronto le llegó una idea a la cabeza – si con esto no pasa nada… me corto el cabello – sentencia decidida y va junto al espejo comenzando a recitar algunos cantos extraños, los cuales hacen que el rostro aburrido de la otra se tornara divertido y emocionado a la vez.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde en la mansión Yagami, todo estaba aseado, habían terminado de comer y ahora Iori se disponía a salir como casi todas las tardes, mientras que Kusanagi decidió quedarse en casa para retomar uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos que había dejado desde hacía un tiempo: la poesía. Una puerta es cerrada al tiempo que un cuaderno se abre sobre el escritorio en el estudio, si bien podía salir no tenía ganas, esa vida tranquila sin las presiones del clan y los encuentros contra el pelirrojo le hacían sentirse más que relajado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad desde hacía ya tiempo que él y Yagami no habían peleado como tal, después de lo de N.E.S.T. no intentaron retomar sus combates y con la boda mucho menos. "La boda…" repite para sí mismo extendiendo su mano izquierda donde relucía el anillo de compromiso ¿Por qué no se lo quitaba?, no tenía la mínima idea de ello, pero también notó como el pelirrojo tampoco se quitaba el suyo, ¿será para recordarle la estupidez más grande de su vida?, o porque simple y sencillamente le importaba tan poco que le daba igual tenerlo o no. Cualquiera que hubiese sido la respuesta lo principal era que aun lo traía puesto, con sus dedos le da vueltas al anillo aun en su dedo, mirándolo con detenimiento, el color dorado le atrapa, miraba el metal de tal forma que parecía hipnotizado

\- Kyo – una voz resuena en sus oídos, una voz suave y demandante a la vez – relájate – la concentración que tenía en esos momentos era tal que sus recuerdos comenzaban a emanar, se recuerda a si mismo gimiendo con algo de dolor

\- E-espera – su voz sonaba sensual se sonroja pues nunca creyó escucharse de esa manera

\- No puedo, relájate – las manos del pelirrojo le recorrían y uno de sus dedos estaba dentro suyo

\- I-itai (duele) – se queja pero no vuelve a pedir que se detenga

\- Respira profundo – una humedad recorre el pabellón de su oreja, hace lo que le piden y puede sentir después de unos segundos algo mas grande y duro que el simple dedo de Iori, se aferra a las cobijas con fuerza mordiendo la almohada un poco

\- AH! – su cuerpo se arquea de forma suave hacia arriba pero una mano le empuja la espalda hacia abajo

\- No hagas eso o te puedo lastimar – esa voz era considerada, el sabor a whisky aun invadía los labios que reclamaban los propios, pero no se resistió entregándose en un beso, sentía la humedad de un par de lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas mientras aquel intruso se apoderaba de su interior, recorriéndolo y frotándolo con dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

\- Ngh – un dolorcito hace a Kusanagi salir de sus recuerdos, el pantalón que traía puesto aprisionaba su entrepierna que estaba más que dispuesta después de esas imagines en su cabeza, entonces cae en cuenta que todo aquello no era otra cosa que lo que pasó esa noche de bodas que supuestamente había olvidado. Ahora todo estaba claro, recordó aun más cosas que le hicieron ruborizarse, no solo por el hecho de que el fuese el pasivo en esa situación, sino porque lo disfrutó.

Sus pasos eran lentos y algo torpes, le dolía a cada movimiento pero no quería masturbarse en la biblioteca otra vez, ni en el cuarto pues eso le traería aun mas recuerdos. Se fue al baño y se desnudo por completo, se sentó en el banquito y comenzó a masajear su sexo, de pronto la imagen de Yagami llegó a sus recuerdos, ¿Qué se sentiría hacerlo de esa forma? Se preguntó así mismo mientras ponía sus brazos como lo había hecho el pelirrojo, era extraño pues no estaba haciendo mucha presión como lo haría con su mano. Mueve su cadera un poco, sintiendo la fricción era placentero pero no demasiado como creyó, aunque no lo estaba haciendo bien pues sus brazos no estaban tan juntos como los del ojiazul, intentó recordar, cerró sus ojos e imitando aquellas escenas embistió hacia arriba

\- AH! – un gemido profundo resuena en el baño, esa sensación era bastante placentera, el glande golpeaba con sus brazos de tal forma que el roce era más notorio, si bien no era tan sencillo como parecía le daba bastante placer

\- Estúpido adolescente – Iori repentinamente llega a la casa, al parecer había tenido uno de esos días en los que es mejor no salir del hogar, pues en cuanto el coche se alejó dos cuadras de la mansión una llanta se le ponchó, al intentar cambiarla la de repuesto no tenia aire, se decidió a tomar un taxi que pasaban a solo tres cuadras mas de donde estaba pero al doblar la esquina un chico que llevaba una entrega de varias órdenes de ramen se le fue encima al no poder mantener el equilibrio en su bicicleta al pasar un tope. Se va quitando la ropa dirigiéndose directamente al baño para darse una ducha, la puerta es abierta de un jalón pues el moreno no puso el seguro.

El rostro sonrojado de Kusanagi sumado a la posición en que había sido encontrado le hicieron sentir a Yagami una gran punzada en la cabeza y en un sitio mucho más abajo. Sonrió de lado al ver lo que Kyo hacia

\- Yag… - un dedo que impide que el chico de ojos avellana siga hablando, puede notar en el rostro de su contrario un sonrisita entre pervertida y de gozo al mismo tiempo, Iori se pone a la altura del menor y se acerca a su oído, un par de palabras salen de su boca, la mirada de Kusanagi se entrecierra al sentir esa lengua de sus recuerdos volver a lamerle la oreja con toque sensual y provocativo.


	5. Subete wa kore kara

Capítulo V:

« Utsukushiki koakuma Kagura… ¡Torimodose! »

(El diablito hermoso Chizuru… ¡Recuperalo!)

\- Deja que un experto te enseñe – las palabras susurrantes seguidas por la ávida lengua del pelirrojo hacen presa al oído del moreno al mismo tiempo que sus manos viajan hacia el sexo del menor, como si fuese una felpa Kusanagi se deja manejar

\- ¡A-ah! – su cuerpo se tensa, su pene estaba siendo complacido de una manera extraña pero al mismo tiempo más que placentera, ambas manos de Yagami estaban entrelazadas rodeándolo, y mientras subían y bajaban los pulgares presionaban la punta, no podía dejar de gemir, ese sujeto en verdad sabía lo que hacía, un suspiro sale de los labios de Kusanagi al sentir nuevamente la lengua de su adversario, la piel del mayor se pegaba a la suya, sentía la calidez y suavidad rosándose contra sí. – ngh – un gemidito reprimido cuando los dientes de su compañero se clavaban en su cuello, mordidas rítmicas y sensuales combinadas con la húmeda tibieza de la experta lengua de su rival. Ahora no solo estaba recordando más de lo que pasó aquella noche de bodas, sino entendía el porqué Iori era tan asediado por las mujeres.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunta el otro en tono irónico, sólo por molestar, pues podía notar en los gestos del moreno que aquello le estaba gustando bastante

\- C-cállate – farfulle con ceño fruncido pero un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, rubor que no podía desaparecer de su rostro el cual agacha para que Iori no le observe mas.

\- Levanta la cara – una orden de parte del mayor que aunque Kyo tarda unos momentos al final es obedecida. Las manos del ojiazul comienzan a danzar más rápido, con un ritmo constante, pero de pronto se detiene justo cuando de los labios del menor escapa un gemido más fuerte que los otros. Para el moreno eso era una tortura pues justo se sentía llegar al orgasmo y es repentinamente detenido, pero solo unos segundos

\- ¡AH! – sus puños se aprietan con fuerza, si hubiese tenido algo entre las manos lo hubiese destrozado, una nueva oleada de placer le estaba elevando al clímax, ahora la mano izquierda de Yagami sostenía el falo del moreno con firmeza mientras la palma de la mano derecha hacia movimientos circulares en la punta. – ¡m-matte (espera)… aaah! – el cuerpo de Kusanagi se encorva hacia atrás, su cabeza queda sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y su cuerpo se tensa por completo mientras una oleada de electricidad recorre cada célula. No presta atención a nada más que ese placer tan inmenso que no había sentido nunca antes.

Suspira hondamente sintiéndose más relajado, parpadea, el mundo a su alrededor se movía un poco estaba fatigado incluso, mira a un lado y se encuentra con una escena que nunca creyó ver, un par de dedos con semen son limpiados por la lengua de Yagami, el cual le dedica una mirada complacida con un dejo de lascivia.

\- Koneko hentai – dijo Yagami con tono burlón – casi alcanza el metro de distancia, eso demuestra cuanto te gustó – su dedo señalaba hasta donde había llegado el semen de Kusanagi, un sonrojo mayor invade el rostro del chico de ojos avellana al tiempo que Iori se levanta tal cual – báñate de una buena vez que necesito bañarme yo – sale del baño caminando tan normal que Kyo supuso que ni siquiera se había excitado, eso le hizo sentir totalmente usado, o tal vez… ¿no deseado?, se quedó un ratito mirando al vacio y después se duchó limpiando el desorden, al salir se encuentra con que su rival estaba sentado en el sofá principal de la sala leyendo, como si nada hubiese pasado

\- Ya… - sus palabras se quedan encerradas en su garganta, no podía enfrentarse a ese sujeto al menos no aun pero ese "Ya" fue escuchado por su compañero que mirándole por el rabillo del ojo le pregunta qué quiere, sin el menor toque de amabilidad – ya está el baño. – el chiquillo se da la vuelta para irse a encerrar al cuarto

\- Ni lo sueñes, hoy me toca dormir ahí así que vente a echar al sofá… Koneko – el pelirrojo pasa de largo de Kyo y se mete a bañar.

Kusanagi no objetó nada, solo entró a tomar sus cosas del armario y salió del cuarto acostándose en el sillón, enroscándose en él como gatito entristecido, se durmió rápido, afortunadamente para el mayor que al percatarse que no había más ruidos en la casa se deshizo de ese dolor en su entrepierna que le tenía atrapado desde hacía rato.

Era ya de mañana, el sol estaba en lo alto dotando a los alrededores de su calidez y luz matinal, un joven seguía durmiendo en el sofá, hasta que un olorcillo conocido le hizo levantar pestaña, se notaba un poco borroso pues estaba más dormido que despierto, primero la vista después el oído, llegaba hacia él el sonido del aceite al estar friendo los alimentos, después el tacto, con su mano derecha busca por encima de la mesita de centro el reloj de muñeca para ver la hora.

\- ¡YAGAMI! – un grito invade la cocina junto a un chico con cabellos despeinados y pijama, Iori le mira y luego vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo – ¡OYE IDIOTA SON CASI LAS DOCE DEL DIA! – le reclama enojado, hacía ya dos horas que debía estar levantado – ¡¿SABES CUANTO ME VOY A TARDAR EN ASEAR LA CASA?! Y TENGO QUE sasdf – una croqueta de pescado le es metida en la boca en un "cállate" amable. El moreno suda una gotita pero saborea la croqueta, estaba muy rica.

\- Si no te has dado cuenta Koneko, la casa ya está casi lista – al escuchar eso Kyo asoma la cabecita y era verdad, tan solo faltaba barrer y limpiar el piso

\- Pero hace calor a estas horas y…

\- El jardín está listo también así que vamos a desayunar – le calla Yagami y el otro solo le sigue como gatito a su dueño. Le sorprendió lo que Iori había hecho pero no dijo nada, había aprendido que a su rival era mejor no agradecerle pues al primer balbuceo siempre le callaba, para su sorpresa el desayuno consistía casi en su totalidad de pescado.

Desayunaron como si nada, y pese a que el menor intentó hacer plática sobre lo pasado aquella noche el pelirrojo rechazó cualquier intercambio de palabras, limitándose a levantar los trastos y salir de la casa para que su compañero termine el aseo.

Las horas pasaban y el moreno estaba preocupándose, el mayor no llegaba a casa, seguramente estaba enojado, o le había pasado algo, tal vez al salir de ahí un coche lo atropelló, o quizá fue raptado por yakuzas que pedirían su rescate, a lo mejor una emboscada de ninjas samurái le hizo frente y terminaron derrotándole para obtener el secreto de la familia Yagami, qué tal si le dio un ataque de riot blood a media calle y le pasó un tráiler encima y una manada de lobos salvajes se lo comió parte por parte.

Cuando se dio cuenta sus pensamientos eran cada vez más apegados a los de un anime, igual un eva le tomo como su niño elegido… una inmensa gota baja por su cabeza, no sólo porque estaba pensando en cosas estúpidas sino porque se estaba preocupando por Iori, Yagami Iori, el hombre más serio e insoportable del mundo con manía por los gatos perdidos, que tenía un genio de los mil demonios pero que cocinaba como el más experto chef y que también parecía ser experto en el arte del sexo. Un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas ante este ultimo pensamiento, toma su almohada de siempre para estrujarla y mira el reloj, eran casi las doce de la noche y todo el día se le fue en conjeturas tontas, estaba ya en la pequeña biblioteca y observa el escritorio frente suyo, la hoja en blanco de su cuaderno de poemas le da cuenta que su inspiración se había ido de paseo junto a aquel pelirrojo estúpido.

Da un hondo suspiro y levantándose camina a su recamara, ahora le tocaba a él acostarse en el futon así que no habría problemas, lava sus dientes, se pone la pijama y después de apagar todas las luces se echa a dormir, la casa se escuchaba vacía, incluso aunque no hablaran el sólo saber que alguien estaba durmiendo en ese cuarto, o en la sala le hacía sentir cierta tranquilidad, pero ahora no solo estaba solito sino que también no tenía la mínima idea de donde, y cómo estaba su rival.

Tardó bastante en conciliar el sueño, eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando por fin sus ojos se cerraron cansados, respiraba serenamente, suave y bajito como el ronroneo de un gato. Una hora después se escuchó nuevamente actividad en la mansión Yagami, unos zapatos son dejados en el guenkan y las pisadas descalzas se escurren por la casa como suspiro del viento, livianamente, sin hacer ruido, la puerta de la recamara principal es corrida dejando ver el bulto que era Kusanagi enredado en las cobijas como una oruga en su crisálida; el cobertor es alzado ágilmente igual que se desliza aquella persona en el interior del mismo.

\- ¡Nani! – una mano tapa la boca del moreno, este mira de reojo y se da cuenta que es Yagami el que detrás suyo a comenzado a tocar su cuerpo – ¿q-qué..? – no puede continuar hablando, no con esas manos que vuelven a recorrerle debajo del pijama, en aquella penumbra solo pueden notarse como se mueve el cobertor guiado por ellos, como peces en el agua se ven las ondas bajo la gruesa tela.

Los dedos fríos de Yagami por estar a esas horas de la madrugada fuera de casa, hacen erizar la piel del menor "estas helado" dice con voz bajita el moreno, el otro solo atina a semi sonreír y besa el cuello de su adversario, sus manos son guiadas por una de las de Kusanagi hasta la entrepierna. "Hentai" farfulle el pelirrojo y cuela esa mano debajo de la ropa interior sintiendo aquel sexo palpitante, aun en reposo pero que no tardaría en llenarse de deseo. Kyo intenta buscar los labios del mayor y girándose logra conseguirlos, ese "primer" beso entre ambos es bastante extraño pero al mismo tiempo muy agradable, ninguno de ellos estaba bajo el influjo del alcohol lo que hacía que pudiesen percibir completamente cada caricia, cada beso y cada mordida, los dientes de Iori jalan el labio inferior de su compañero, pero sin lastimarle, y luego bajan dando mordidas suaves por el mentón y el cuello, ese lugar era de los más sensibles en Kusanagi, se percató de ello desde el primer encuentro, por lo que ahora podía hacerle hervir la sangre con tan solo lamerle de forma correcta; la dureza en el sexo del menor era cada vez más notoria, los pantalones e interiores del moreno quedan relegados en algún lugar de la habitación, sentando sobre las piernas de Yagami el chico de ojos avellana es complacido por las manos de Iori, la camisola del pijama seguía cubriendo la mitad del cuerpo de Kyo pero aun así el otro se daba mañas para degustar algo de piel mientras sus manos atendían aquella excitación de diversas formas, no había momento ni siquiera mínimo en el que el ojiazul le masturbase de forma clásica, y eso le brindaba un placer descomunal.

\- Separa tus piernas – dice con voz grave el pelirrojo, la orden es obedecida casi de inmediato y una de sus manos masajea los gemelos de Kyo unos momentos para después bajar y acariciar esa pequeña entrada, ante esos roces el placer del otro aumenta

\- ¡N-no a….ah! – estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando un gemido fuerte le corta palabra y vuelve a eyacular con fuerza, ahora es el algodón de la ropa el que se pega contra el pecho de Iori, él seguía aun vestido

\- Tch – un chasqueo de boca y de pronto el cuerpo de Kusanagi es dejado sobre el futon, un pañuelo es sacado de la cajita y limpia los restos de la esencia de la mano de Yagami quien sin más sale de la habitación de la misma forma que entro.

\- Ya.. – la puerta es cerrada justo cuando el moreno le intenta llamar, agacha su mirada, ahora no había dudas, ese idiota solo le estaba utilizando para jugar con él, una fuerte punzada en su pecho le hizo sentir un dolor extremo, se limpió, vistió y se metió a las cobijas para tratar de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

\- ¡OHAYO!

\- ¡WAAAAA! – un grito, acompañado de un salto, como si se tratase de un gato el menor siente su espíritu salir del cuerpo al ver el rostro de Kagura tan cerca suyo

\- Eres un ama de casa muy irresponsable – dice tan fresca como lechuga – son casi las dos de la tarde ¿sabes?, tu esposo ya se fue a "trabajar" y tu aquí dormidote – reclama indignada

\- ¿¡LAS DOS!? – mira el reloj de pared, eran más de las dos de hecho el ambiente tenía un olorcillo a lavanda lo cual indicaba que todo el aseo de la casa ya estaba hecho, lo que no entendía era el porqué, Iori le había dicho que él solo se encargaría de la comida pero desde lo que pasó en el baño estaba portándose raro. Una mano moviéndose arriba y abajo frente a sus ojos le hace espabilarse – ¿ Y tú qué haces aquí? – sus ojos entrecerrados en mirada acusadora se posan sobre la perpetradora

\- Ya regresaste de tu nube – sonríe – solo vine a visitar, ¿acaso una antigua amiga no puede venir a ver como marcha el matrimonio de sus amigos favoritos? – su voz era un tanto burlona – jojojojo – y remata el cuadro con su risa estruendosa y cara un tanto pervertida.

No obstante Kyo no estaba de humor como para seguirle el jueguito, estaba muy aturdido, confundido, estaba ido totalmente y Chizuru se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que por primera vez desde que les había metido en ese embrollo se puso un tanto seria.

\- Ne, Kyo-kun, ¿pasa algo? – ella sabía bien lo que sucedía, tal vez estaba mejor informada incluso que ellos dos, pero las personas siempre deben admitir sus sentimientos.

\- No, estoy bien – dice un tanto cabizbajo y camina a la cocina, su desayuno estaba en la mesita principal, cubierto para que no se enfriase, unas salchichas en forma de pequeños pulpos y bolitas de arroz rellenas de pescado

\- Ustedes dos son un par de obstinados – el chico estuvo a punto de atragantarse cuando escucho la voz de la mujer justo frente suyo, toma un gran sorbo de té y tose intentando desatorarse el bocado.

\- No llegues así – dice al recuperar el aliento – además, ¿de qué hablas? – pregunta como si en verdad no supiera a lo que ella se refería vuelve a comer pero con rostro un tanto más serio o triste. Deja el onigiri en el plato y suspira, la mujer se da aun mas cuenta de todo lo que pasa por los pensamientos del muchacho, sintiéndose incluso un tanto culpable.

\- Él no te está usando – la suave y delgada mano de la sacerdotisa se posa sobre el hombro del menor, el cual levanta su mirada sorprendida, ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera?

\- ¿Acaso me estas espiando? – pregunta y una gotita baja por la cabeza de Kagura

\- No estamos hablando de eso – dice con el gesto parecido al de un niño que ha sido pillado en alguna travesura, pero vuelve a sus rasgos serios cuando le mira – seguramente él no ha ido más lejos porque tu se lo has pedido – Kyo aun sorprendido por lo que ella sabe pero más preocupado aun por la situación entre ambos niega lo que ella dice – has memoria, tal vez hiciste o dijiste algo que le diese a entender que no querías que continuara.

En ese momento los recuerdos de Kyo llegan como un flechazo al cerebro, la primera vez él le dijo a Yagami "espera", tal vez el otro lo malinterpretó, y después ese "No", agacha la mirada avergonzado, era culpa suya, no supo dar los mensajes adecuados, seguramente por eso el pelirrojo estaba tan molesto que no le había despertado esos días, no querría ver su rostro andando de aquí allá por la casa, suspira pesadamente mordiéndose el labio inferior ¿Cómo arreglaría todo aquello? Después de un rato mira a Chizuru

\- ¿Te vas seguido verdad? – pregunta la mujer levantando una ceja al notar como el otro se perdía en sus pensamientos. Luego le sonríe – descuida gatito – él se sonroja y ella solo atina a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a modo de confort. – no pienses tonterías, lo mejor será que hablen entre ustedes, y que aclares las cosas con él, los sentimientos que no se dicen de frente no pueden ser adivinados por la otra persona, por más que pienses lo mucho lo amas él no lo sabrá si no se lo dices – el rostro de Kyo ahora era peor que un tomate.

\- ¡Y-YO NUNCA! – una salchicha es metida en su boca, los tentáculos de carne quedan fuera, se come el bocado

\- La próxima vez no solo te dejes tocar, ¡actúa! – un zape en la cabeza del menor que en ese momento reaccióna

\- ¿Y cómo diablos sabes todo lo que pasa…?

\- Jojojojo… buena suerte – estaba a punto de ser pillada por el enojado moreno cuando simplemente desaparece al aventar una pequeña bomba de humo.

\- ¡MUJER PERVERTIDA! – grita el chico de ojos avellana quedándose sentado en el tatami, pero no obstante ella tenía razón.

Se dispone a desayunar y observa atento los pulpos ficticios y las bolas de arroz, si Yagami le odiara ¿Por qué dejarle el desayuno hecho? ¿Por qué no solo dejarle dormir y no hacer el aseo? Para él eso sería peor, levantarse tarde y limpiar todo con el calor a cuestas, da un bocado a un onigiri, estaban muy ricos, como todo lo que su compañero hacia. Sonríe estaba feliz, se sentía más que bien, la loca aquella estaba en lo cierto, no podía quedarse como si nada, ni tampoco podía seguir con todo ese enredo, solo se preguntaba qué pasaría la próxima vez, o mejor dicho, si es que habría próxima vez. Horas más tarde se encontraba en la biblioteca, esbozando una sonrisa, por fin, después de tantas semanas con nula inspiración había logrado plasmar en ese papel cosas que tenia encerradas en su corazón, el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde y la puerta de la entrada es abierta, se levanta con premura. Los mechones rojizos se asomaban al doblar la esquina.

\- Okaeri nasai (bienvenido a casa) – la voz del moreno le sorprende un poco más aun ese rostro feliz y esa mirada cálida que le dedica al llegar. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del mayor.


End file.
